


Umbra Sepeliam Pristinos

by Flamicia



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, All the OCs - Freeform, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hero of Kvatch lives till skyrim, I promise, Multi-Era, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, and doesn't mantle sheo, and trauma, eventually fluff, found and lost family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamicia/pseuds/Flamicia
Summary: Shadow, hide my past!A series of vignette style short stories following several of me and my wife's characters from both Skyrim and Oblivion.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil, Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of reading and reference:
> 
> Silvari Red-Blade: Nord. Hero of Kvatch, Blade, Speaker for the Black Hand, Grey Fox and Champion of Cyrodiil.  
> Born on the waterfront, Silvari's mother died when she was very young. She spent a lot of time in and out of prison, before finally being placed in the fated cell that Uriel Septim VII used to escape. She did not deliver the amulet of kings to Jauffre immediately after her escape however, instead opting to join the dark brotherhood and climb through their ranks. only after the betrayal of Mattheu Belamont did she go to Weynon Priory and become the Hero of Kvatch. After the Oblivion crisis she joined the thieves guild and became a Vampire, only returning to her mortality after fighting in the great war. She left Cyrodiil shortly after, moving to Skyrim and eventually became Harbinger of the Companions and a werewolf.  
> Married to Cellandra, adopted Aventus Aretino
> 
> Clellandra: Bosmer. Dovahkiin, Nightengale, Leader of the Theives guild, Listener and Vampire lord. Born and raised in Vallenwood shortly after the oblivion crisis Cellandra took quickly to the arts of stealth and thievery. When Vallenwood was taken over by the thalmor she fought back like many others did but was forced to eventually flee the province. She flitted from Thieves guild to thieves guild, at one point contracting vampirism, before finally ending up in Skyrim and the guild located in Riften. Eventually the word of a more powerful breed of vampire reached her ears and she made her way to Dimhollow Crypt, where she ran into Shagrol. After they both freed Serana she ingratiated herself to Harkon while Shagrol chose to return to the Dawnguard.  
> Married to Silvari, Adoptive mother to Aventus Aretino
> 
> Shagrol Du'Larzok: Orc. Member of the Dawnguard, and Meridia's champion. Lived in a stronghold with his wife Ardssa and three kids until forces from Hammerfell raised it. He fled to Markarth with the twins but lost Ardssa in the fray. Joined the Dawnguard when Vampires raided Markarth, the attack having gotten too close to his twins for comfort.  
> Married to Ardssa, Father to the twins Fairen and Linwen and Father to Atuar.
> 
> Ardssa: Altmer. Dovakiin, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Member of the Dawnguard, Former Thalmor Agent.  
> Ardssa was captured (thanks to a betrayal from her second in command) during a raid on Shagrol's stronghold during the closing days of the great war in Hammerfell, left with nowhere to turn, she made the best of a bad situation and became a member of the tribe, eventually falling in love with and marrying Shagrol, who was chief at the time. After the stronghold fell she fled with Atuar and made it to the college of winterhold, where she met Nem' Wazei. Eventually she left the college to lend her assistance to the Dawnguard and reunited with her husband there.  
> Married to Shagrol, Mother of Fairen, Linwen, and Atuar.
> 
> Nem'Wazei: Argonian. Dovahkiin, Professor of magical theory at the college of Winterhold, Student of Neloth, Honorary member of house Telvani, Member of the bards college, Thane of Solitude. Nem'Wazei Was born a and raised in black marsh like all of her kin but always possessed a hunger for knowledge. She journeyed north to Skyrim, setting her sights on the college of Winterhold but was caught in the imperial ambush with Ulfric and the Stormcloaks. She took the time to warn Baulgruf of the imminent danger before continuing on to Winterhold, focusing on her studies and gaining possession of the staff of Magnus, but letting Ardssa have the arch mage position.  
> Married to Scouts-Many-Marshes and mother to Blaise, Dances-With-Fire and Akisrava. 
> 
> Vivsi: Dunmer. Hero of Kvatch, Member of the Cyrodiil Theives guild, Mages Guild and Dark Brotherhood, Priestess of Dibella and Divine Crusader. Vivsi was born with the gift of prophecy and in the days before the emperors murder and subsequent Oblivion Crisis in Cyrodiil she had a vision of a rat exiting the imperial sewers, carrying the Amulet of Kings. Prophecies aren't always accurate though and thats where she met Silvari, the two became traveling companions and partners in crime, up until the slaughter at the temple of Dibella in Anvil, where they shared a home. Vivsi went on to crusade with the Knights of the Nine, while Silvari delt with the Oblivion Crisis. Many years later after the great war (and subsequent chaos that ensued) Vivsi moved to Markarth, serving as priestess at the temple there, where she would eventually meet Shagrol, and reunite with Silvari.  
> Married to no one, Adopted mother of Aymar and Llevena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections at the top of a mountain, but from the depths of ones heart.
> 
> Or
> 
> Silvari stops long enough for her feelings to catch her.

Silvari stared at the blood coating the snow and wondered what it felt like to go mad. 

It had been a month, maybe a month and a half since she purified, no, slaughtered her family in cold blood, a long month full of contract after contract, and she still couldn’t get the sound Antionetta made when she choked on her own blood out of her head. She hadn’t slept much, since then, only hearing the sounds of her family dying at her hands in her dreams.    
  
How many contracts had it been? Four? Five? Ten? She couldn’t remember, she was getting sloppy, getting caught more often. And for what? For the glory of sithis? For the night mother? She didn’t even know what they were!

She groaned, looking back to the nord she just slaughtered, his dog laying on the mountainside nearby, and couldn’t help but think how her orders had called him a barbarian, but wasn’t she a nord too? What did that make her? Did Lucian think of her in the same light? What would happen to her when the brotherhood no longer had use for her? Would they just, kill her? Like she had the Cheydenhal sanctuary?

She shook her head, fighting to clear those thoughts from her mind and turned, trekking back down the mountain and towards the now faintly glowing lights of Bruma.


	2. An accurately named knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time always seems to slow when the worst has arrived
> 
> or
> 
> How to forcibly retire from the dark brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of reading and reference:
> 
> Silvari Red-Blade: Nord. Hero of Kvatch, Blade, Speaker for the Black Hand, Grey Fox and Champion of Cyrodiil.  
> Born on the waterfront, Silvari's mother died when she was very young. She spent a lot of time in and out of prison, before finally being placed in the fated cell that Uriel Septim VII used to escape. She did not deliver the amulet of kings to Jauffre immediately after her escape however, instead opting to join the dark brotherhood and climb through their ranks. only after the betrayal of Mattheu Belamont did she go to Weynon Priory and become the Hero of Kvatch. After the Oblivion crisis she joined the thieves guild and became a Vampire, only returning to her mortality after fighting in the great war. She left Cyrodiil shortly after, moving to Skyrim and eventually became Harbinger of the Companions and a werewolf.  
> Married to Cellandra, adopted Aventus Aretino
> 
> Clellandra: Bosmer. Dovahkiin, Nightengale, Leader of the Theives guild, Listener and Vampire lord. Born and raised in Vallenwood shortly after the oblivion crisis Cellandra took quickly to the arts of stealth and thievery. When Vallenwood was taken over by the thalmor she fought back like many others did but was forced to eventually flee the province. She flitted from Thieves guild to thieves guild, at one point contracting vampirism, before finally ending up in Skrim and the guild located in Riften. Eventually the word of a more power breed of vampire reached her ears and she made her way to Dimhollow Crypt, where she ran into Shagrol. After they both freed Serana she ingratiated herself to Harkon while Shagrol chose to return to the Dawnguard.  
> Married to Silvari, Adoptive mother to Aventus Aretino
> 
> Shagrol Du'Larzok: Orc. Member of the Dawnguard, and Meridia's champion. Lived in a stronghold with his wife Ardssa and three kids until forces from Hammerfell raised it. He fled to Markarth with the twins but lost Ardssa in the fray. Joined the Dawnguard when Vampires raided Markarth, the attack having gotten too close to his twins for comfort.  
> Married to Ardssa, Father to the twins Fairen and Linwen and Father to Atuar.
> 
> Ardssa: Altmer. Dovakiin, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Member of the Dawnguard, Former Thalmor Agent.  
> Ardssa was captured (thanks to a betrayal from her second in command) during a raid on Shagrol's stronghold during the closing days of the great war in Hammerfell, left with nowhere to turn, she made the best of a bad situation and became a member of the tribe, eventually falling in love with and marrying Shagrol, who was chief at the time. After the stronghold fell she fled with Atuar and made it to the college of winterhold, where she met Nem' Wazei. Eventually she left the college to lend her assistance to the Dawnguard and reunited with her husband there.  
> Married to Shagrol, Mother of Fairen, Linwen, and Atuar.
> 
> Nem'Wazei: Argonian. Dovahkiin, Professor of magical theory at the college of Winterhold, Student of Neloth, Honorary member of house Telvani, Member of the bards college, Thane of Solitude. Nem'Wazei Was born a and raised in black marsh like all of her kin but always possessed a hunger for knowledge. She journeyed north to Skyrim, setting her sights on the college of Winterhold but was caught in the imperial ambush with Ulfric and the Stormcloaks. She took the time to warn Baulgruf of the imminent danger before continuing on to Winterhold, focusing on her studies and gaining possession of the staff of Magnus, but letting Ardssa have the arch mage position.  
> Married to Scouts-Many-Marshes and mother to Blaise, Dances-With-Fire and Akisrava.
> 
> Vivsi: Dunmer. Hero of Kvatch, Member of the Cyrodiil Theives guild, Mages Guild and Dark Brotherhood, Priestess of Dibella and Divine Crusader. Vivsi was born with the gift of prophecy and in the days before the emperors murder and subsequent Oblivion Crisis in Cyrodiil she had a vision of a rat exiting the imperial sewers, carrying the Amulet of Kings. Prophecies aren't always accurate though and thats where she met Silvari, the two became traveling companions and partners in crime, up until the slaughter at the temple of Dibella in Anvil, where they shared a home. Vivsi went on to crusade with the Knights of the Nine, while Silvari delt with the Oblivion Crisis. Many years later after the great war (and subsequent chaos that ensued) Vivsi moved to Markarth, serving as priestess at the temple there, where she would eventually meet Shagrol, and reunite with Silvari.  
> Married to no one, Adopted mother of Aymar and Llevena.

There was a gut wrenching pull and then silence. Blessed sweet silence. No night mother chattering in her ears, no flickering pop of the torch, illuminating the corpses of what remained of the black hand. None of it. Just silence and the familiar view of Cheydinhal sanctuary. And then that damn high elf opened her mouth. Chattering about duties or something.

Silvari grunted, not listening as she made her way over to the table in the corner of the room and throwing herself into the nearest chair. He legs didn’t feel like supporting her anymore. 

She raised her head, looking around the room, it was immaculate, like the purification had never happened. Someone must have come in to dispose of the bodies. Probably Lucien, now that she thought about it, he did raise Teinaava and Ocheeva after all, plus this is… was, his sanctuary. 

Was his sanctuary….who did it belong to now?

Lucien was dead. Ocheeva and Teinaava were dead. Vecenti was dead, the dust from his corpse probably still lingering on her armor. Gogron had taken her eye with him when she killed him…. The only surviving member of the chedenhall sanctuary was her….

Just her… alone.

Again. 

And the night mother knew….

She had known about mattheu bellamont! She had known about his blood feud with the brotherhood! And yet did nothing! Nothing! To stop him. 

Silvari stood up in a rush, the chair falling back against the stone floor with a bang, as bile rose in her throat. “No.” She croaked out, her eyes wide with shock and greif as she looked at Arquen. 

She took a deep breath, her shock giving way to rage. “No. I will not serve the night mother as her Listener. She can find someone else.”

Arquen had stopped chattering mid sentence when she had stood and it took the elf a few seconds to find her tongue again. “But you can't deny the night mother, the tenants-”

“I’ve already broken the tenants several times in the last month, which our dear mother could have easily prevented.” Silvari snarled, her hand slamming on the table in between them as she gestured wildly “I stole from J’gasta’s house before I killed him, I murdered him and several other members of the back hand, not to mention my family in this very sanctuary”

“Bu-but that was sanctioned by the hand! You had no way of knowing-!”

“YES I DID!” She roared, before bowing her head and murmuring “Yes i did. The handwriting in the dead drops had changed. I didn’t notice it at the time because i was too lost in the grief of the purification… and here I stand with the blood of the rest of our family on my hands.” 

She looked up and met Arquen’s eyes, and saw none of her grief reflecting back at her. She didn’t… she couldn’t understand. “You were my next target. Had Lucien not intervened when he did. You would have been next….You owe him your life and yet your blade is one of the ones that killed him.”

Silvari sighed, standing up straight and unhooking the blade of woe from her belt, tossing it on the table between the two of them. “Consider that my resignation. Go tell the night mother to find someone else to listen to her.” She said before brushing past the altmer, ignoring her pleas to stay, and climbing up the ladder into the cool night, slipping away into the dark.


	3. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 Sentences, 50 stories, not all of them are in order timeline wise, and not all of them are in the same perspective. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of reading and reference:
> 
> Silvari Red-Blade: Nord. Hero of Kvatch, Blade, Speaker for the Black Hand, Grey Fox and Champion of Cyrodiil.  
> Born on the waterfront, Silvari's mother died when she was very young. She spent a lot of time in and out of prison, before finally being placed in the fated cell that Uriel Septim VII used to escape. She did not deliver the amulet of kings to Jauffre immediately after her escape however, instead opting to join the dark brotherhood and climb through their ranks. only after the betrayal of Mattheu Belamont did she go to Weynon Priory and become the Hero of Kvatch. After the Oblivion crisis she joined the thieves guild and became a Vampire, only returning to her mortality after fighting in the great war. She left Cyrodiil shortly after, moving to Skyrim and eventually became Harbinger of the Companions and a werewolf.  
> Married to Cellandra, adopted Aventus Aretino
> 
> Clellandra: Bosmer. Dovahkiin, Nightengale, Leader of the Theives guild, Listener and Vampire lord. Born and raised in Vallenwood shortly after the oblivion crisis Cellandra took quickly to the arts of stealth and thievery. When Vallenwood was taken over by the thalmor she fought back like many others did but was forced to eventually flee the province. She flitted from Thieves guild to thieves guild, at one point contracting vampirism, before finally ending up in Skrim and the guild located in Riften. Eventually the word of a more power breed of vampire reached her ears and she made her way to Dimhollow Crypt, where she ran into Shagrol. After they both freed Serana she ingratiated herself to Harkon while Shagrol chose to return to the Dawnguard.  
> Married to Silvari, Adoptive mother to Aventus Aretino
> 
> Shagrol Du'Larzok: Orc. Member of the Dawnguard, and Meridia's champion. Lived in a stronghold with his wife Ardssa and three kids until forces from Hammerfell raised it. He fled to Markarth with the twins but lost Ardssa in the fray. Joined the Dawnguard when Vampires raided Markarth, the attack having gotten too close to his twins for comfort.  
> Married to Ardssa, Father to the twins Fairen and Linwen and Father to Atuar.
> 
> Ardssa: Altmer. Dovakiin, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Member of the Dawnguard, Former Thalmor Agent.  
> Ardssa was captured (thanks to a betrayal from her second in command) during a raid on Shagrol's stronghold during the closing days of the great war in Hammerfell, left with nowhere to turn, she made the best of a bad situation and became a member of the tribe, eventually falling in love with and marrying Shagrol, who was chief at the time. After the stronghold fell she fled with Atuar and made it to the college of winterhold, where she met Nem' Wazei. Eventually she left the college to lend her assistance to the Dawnguard and reunited with her husband there.  
> Married to Shagrol, Mother of Fairen, Linwen, and Atuar.
> 
> Nem'Wazei: Argonian. Dovahkiin, Professor of magical theory at the college of Winterhold, Student of Neloth, Honorary member of house Telvani, Member of the bards college, Thane of Solitude. Nem'Wazei Was born a and raised in black marsh like all of her kin but always possessed a hunger for knowledge. She journeyed north to Skyrim, setting her sights on the college of Winterhold but was caught in the imperial ambush with Ulfric and the Stormcloaks. She took the time to warn Baulgruf of the imminent danger before continuing on to Winterhold, focusing on her studies and gaining possession of the staff of Magnus, but letting Ardssa have the arch mage position.  
> Married to Scouts-Many-Marshes and mother to Blaise, Dances-With-Fire and Akisrava.
> 
> Vivsi: Dunmer. Hero of Kvatch, Member of the Cyrodiil Theives guild, Mages Guild and Dark Brotherhood, Priestess of Dibella and Divine Crusader. Vivsi was born with the gift of prophecy and in the days before the emperors murder and subsequent Oblivion Crisis in Cyrodiil she had a vision of a rat exiting the imperial sewers, carrying the Amulet of Kings. Prophecies aren't always accurate though and thats where she met Silvari, the two became traveling companions and partners in crime, up until the slaughter at the temple of Dibella in Anvil, where they shared a home. Vivsi went on to crusade with the Knights of the Nine, while Silvari delt with the Oblivion Crisis. Many years later after the great war (and subsequent chaos that ensued) Vivsi moved to Markarth, serving as priestess at the temple there, where she would eventually meet Shagrol, and reunite with Silvari.  
> Married to no one, Adopted mother of Aymar and Llevena.

Hellish-Silvari  
Her nightmares held more terror for her than the Deadlands could ever muster in all their twisted glory; Dagon had nothing on the dark recesses of her mind.

Pencil-Silvari  
Silvari picked up one of the quills laying on the table, her eyes meeting the priest turned Imperial heir. “Let me help, I'm not a fast writer but I might see something you don't.”

Industrious-Vivsi  
Steam filled the air so thick that she could hardly breathe, why did the dwarves love it so?

Powder-Silvari  
Her blade drew a deep red line across his throat, and she caught him as he fell, the dust from his corpse smearing her armor alongside so much blood.

Hurt-Silvari  
The blood that coated her armor was not her own, but her soul felt like it was being torn from her body nonetheless as the god and Daedric lord fought above her.

Guitar-Ardssa  
The thing that shocked her the most about Skyrim was the sheer amount of bards, filling practically every tavern with music and tales of old.

Fish-Silvari  
She leapt into the air, her fangs sinking into the salmon as Aventus laughed with joy; good to know Hircine's curse was good for something.

Curl-Silvari and Cellandra  
Who knew a vampire would like cuddling with a werewolf so much?

Distinct-SIlvari  
“You might want to make sure your face is covered on this one, that scar of yours makes you stand out,” Nazir said as he passed her the notes on her newest contract.

Lame-Vivsi  
Some mornings her old wounds made her so stiff it was a struggle to even get down the stairs.

Violent-Vivsi and Silvari  
“So did you have to kill everyone in there, or were you just having your own brand of fun?” Vivsi asked, still wearing the Mythic Dawn robes as she sat on a rock outside the cavern entrance, casually picking her nails.

Title-Silvari  
She froze, turning away from the Oblivion Gate to face Captain Burd and ask incredulously, “Wait, what did you call me?”

Trouble-Silvari  
“Where in Oblivion did the Emperor even find you?!” Jauffre squawked as she felt a feral grin crawl across her face.

Unequal-Silvari and Cellandra  
“So let me get this straight, you think 30/70 is a fair split for this heist, when I saved you from the Falmer no less than ten times?!”

Hand-Silvari  
She fell to the ground, clutching her arm, but the Great Sigil Stone had done its damage; she would never be able to wield a dagger properly again.

Motion-Silvari  
Repetition and proper scheduling were her closest friends on her bad days.

Beef-Silvari  
Aventus never failed to finish his portions of her signature stew but Cellandra on the other hand would turn her nose up at it if it had a single vegetable.

Mine-Ardssa  
Yours, her lips whispered back, and then she saw stars.

Suspend-Shagrol  
The chains rattled as he worked, but damn if the main hall wasn’t going to look beautiful once this chandelier was up.

Window-Silvari  
She laughed, hearing Hieronymus Lex curse the Gray Fox as she slipped out and into the night, her pockets much heavier with his hard earned gold.

Vase-Cellandra  
“You know, I never thought deathbells and Nirnroot would look good together until you suggested it, Aventus.”

Embarrass-Everyone  
“And then, not only did the spell remove the Countess and her guests' clothing, but it removed ours as well! We had to run through the swamps naked with the guard on our tail!” Vivsi recounted to uproarious laughter as Silvari felt herself flush.

Petite-Silvari and Cellandra  
Sometimes Silvari had to marvel at the strength contained in Cellandra, she just seemed so small in comparison to the Nord.

Hot-Silvari  
“Give me Leyawiin over this any day” Silvari murmured as she skirted around another lava pool, the crimson sky of the Deadlands crackling overhead.

Station-Silvari  
Guards were always such easy prey;. it didn’t matter if you were a thief, a werewolf, or a vampire, and Silvari had been all three.

Cagey-Vivsi  
She had met Mercer Frey once, never again.

Loaf-Cellandra  
It surprised her how good her adopted son was with the oven, but it also pleased her to know that he was already surpassing her in his skills.

Touch-Vivsi and Silvari  
Vivsi wrapped her arms around the crying Nord. “Shhh, I’ve got you, it’ll be okay Silvari.”

Arrange-Silvari  
Sometimes she took out the broken pieces of the Amulet of Kings, pushing them together like that would bring Martin back. 

House-Silvari and Aventus  
“One day this place will be somewhere you can return to and feel safe, but until then you’ll always have a room at my home.” She said as she took the boy's hand and led him away from the ghosts of his past.

Simple-Nem'Wazei and Cellandra  
“You really still have trouble with these door puzzles?” the Argonian asked and Cellandra couldn’t help but bristle.

Try-Aventus  
The dagger was a lot heavier than the wooden sword Silvari had given him before but he would still make his best effort at beating her in a spar.

Somber-Silvari  
Some days she would let the beast blood take her as she wandered the Falkreath woods, letting the rain soak her to the bone while she remembered simpler times.

Ashamed-Aventus and Silvari  
“Um, Silvari? I broke the grindstone on accident”

Cherries-Silvari  
She sank her teeth into the Justiciars neck, her claws splitting open his ribcage before she devoured his heart, the sweetest taste she'd ever known.

Scatter-Cellandra  
“The guards are coming! Get out of here!” a voice called out, and every thief ran for cover, the shadows hiding them as they always did.

Needy-Silvari and Cellandra  
Cellandra laughed as the werewolf whined, shoving her great big face into the Bosmer’s lap “What, do you want pets, Silvari?”

Gamy-Shagrol  
Rabbit wasn’t his favorite meal, but it would always do in a pinch.

Scary-Silvari  
“I used to hate Ayleid ruins, but now I think I just hate spiders,” Silvari said, shuddering as she picked her way around the corpse.

Bucket-Nem'Wazei  
It always amused her to find the makeshift latrines in bandit camps.

Explain-Nem'Wazei, Cellandra and Ardssa  
“Ahem, as I was saying” Nem continued, rolling her eyes at their antics. “Apocrypha is Hermaeus Mora’s domain. It's supposedly full of several millennia’s worth of forbidden knowledge, and this… book is a portal to that realm.”

Purring-Inigo the brave  
There were three things Inigo definitely liked; skritches behind the ears, his mom’s salmon fillets and the seat closest to the fireplace.

Truthful-Silvari  
“Lie? Me? Never!” the Gray Fox said, seemingly aghast at the implication.

Blind-Shagrol and Cellandra  
“Im so sorry...” Cellandra said to the Moth Priest, and Shagrol couldn’t help but notice the strange look that crossed Isran’s face. 

Unkempt-Silvari, Vivsi and Cellandra  
“Now that's a look I haven’t seen in years,” Vivisi chuckled. “Silvari’s early morning bed head.”

Wash-Aventus and Cellandra  
“You reek of death, go take a swim in the marshes before you make Silvari remember anything bad,” Aventus told her with a glare.

Contain-Silvari  
“Tie that damn beast down!” the Silver Hand leader spat. “Push it into the wall! Don't let it get around you!”

Feral-Silvari  
Sometimes, when the moon was bright, the beast blood would overtake her, and she’d wake up in a Reachmen camp surrounded by corpses.

Flowers-Babette and Aventus  
“These are good for poisons, especially ones that you want to have paralyze your victim,” Babette said as Aventus followed her through the woods near the sanctuary.

Book-Silvari and Aventus  
“Is any of this even accurate?” Aventus asked Silvari, holding up a copy of The Oblivion Crisis by Praxis Sacorum.


End file.
